Help Me
by KrissyH
Summary: the first part takes place after the ep take my breath away most of the characters will be used at different times and in different chapters. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this takes place after the episode Take my breath away. I do not own any of the Degrassi characters. Enjoy ( oh and another thing I haven't seen take my breath away in awhile so if certain words are said different I apologize.  
  
Chapter 1 Heartbreak and a Stomachache  
  
"Don't you like the locker Craig" Manny asked in a nervous tone. Craig couldn't handle this he had to say something to make her understand how he felt. "Manny it's not my locker I don't like its you". Manny froze, how could Craig be so wonderful one minute and be so cruel the next. Manny realized Craig was trying to get her attention but all she could hear was the words "its you" ringing in her head. The words made her want to cry, but she wouldn't let Craig see the impact that he had made on her, so instead she turned her back to him and started to walk away. Each step she took she felt her heart breaking away piece by piece and she was almost certain it would be in a million pieces before she reached the door. She had so much she wanted to say to him, to make him hurt the way she did right now, but the lump that was building in her throat would make it impossible to form words. Tears were building up in her eyes making it hard to see what was in front of her but Manny wouldn't let them get the best of her she took a deep breath and just kept walking. Craig watched as she turned her back to him and walked away. He wasn't surprised by how guilty he felt but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He regretted it so much and he wanted to run after her to make her understand, but he knew he would just make it worse. He was very shocked by her actions, he was very sure that she would just break into tears and run away crying her eyes out, but instead she had held her head high turned on her heels and walked away not showing an ounce of emotion and she did it in complete silence he and never suspected silence from Manny Santos.  
  
Manny knew she had to stay strong, determined not to cry Manny held her head high and took longer strides towards the door. Suddenly Manny felt a jolt of pain in her stomach. She groaned in pain but she took a deep breath trying to ignore it, and just kept walking. Craig was still frozen to the spot he couldn't move all he could do was watch her walk closer and closer towards the door he couldn't help feeling worried about her for some reason as she walked he felt that she was in a lot of pain. Craig shook his head and tried to reassure him self that Manny was fine and that it was just his guilt trying to get the best of him. "Almost there all I have to do is pass the last row of lockers and then I can run all the way to my room and cry as hard as I want," she told herself. Manny was two feet away from the door when she doubled over in pain.  
  
I love cliff hangers don't you they make stories last longer and they make you want to know what's going to happen next. Any way I hope you all like my story and I will write more once I get a few good reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2 The rage of Manny santos

~Ok I would first like to thank all of you who are reading my Fic your reviews make me inspired continue this story. Once again I do not own any of the characters in my story.~  
  
Chapter 2. The Rage of Manny Santos  
  
Craig decided it was time to go he couldn't do or say anything to change the way he felt about her or the way he thought he felt. Craig was so sure that he didn't have feelings for Manny any more "but then why am I getting this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she is in trouble" Craig shook his head trying to get those thought out of his head, I only think of her as a friend that's all he told himself. Well she is almost to the door now and nothing has happened to her so I better leave He took one last look at Manny and walked towards the opposite door. As he walked away he heard a soft cry of pain. "Manny" he said to himself. As fast as he could he ran back towards where he had seen her last and as he turned the corner he saw a glimpse of her "Manny" he called out again but there was no answer he ran to her side. Manny saw she wanted to shout but she couldn't the she was in too much pain. Craig crouched down beside Manny and looked down at her with a worried expression on his face. Manny looked up at him "Go away Craig" she said in a whisper. Craig refused to listen to her "Manny your hurt I'm not going to leave you, now tell me what's wrong. Manny wasn't going to answer him until another jolt of pain struck her. "My stomach, it hurts," she groaned. "Let me look at it" Craig asked. Manny groaned again and Craig knew he had to do something. Craig gently picked her up and carried her to a near by bench. He laid her onto of the bench. Manny I need to lift up your shirt to see what's wrong ok? Manny nodded in response to his question Craig lifted her shirt up and saw a very tan stomach. Craig put his hand on her stomach; as he did this Manny felt a surge of fire at his touch. Manny closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Craig's touch on her stomach. Craig pressed lightly on her flat stomach as his hands moved closer to the bottom of her stomach Manny winced. "Manny I think I should take you to a hospital he said as he slid his hands off her stomach".  
  
Manny was disappointed that she couldn't feel his touch, but then she became mad that she had wanted to. "Its you" Manny said as she tried to rise, "What" Craig replied, "its you, that's what you said to me"! "Manny I know and I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Manny interrupts "No Craig your just saying that because your feeling sorry for me well let me tell you something Craig Manning I don't need your pity, Manny was in full rage she sat up and tried to stand but as she did she became dizzy. Craig reached out to help Manny but she refused. "Don't touch me she" she yelled. Craig was in disbelief had sweet kind Manny just yelled at him. "Manny I don't pity you I'm worried that something is really wrong with you". Manny rolled her eyes a move Craig had only seen Paige do. "Oh please like you give a damn what is wrong with me, you probably just feel guilty, well you don't have to worry Craig I'm fine and much to you belief I'm not a baby I can take care of myself" she replied in an angry tone before Craig could reply Manny slowly rose to her feet. "Manny you're in serious pain we need to get help". " Don't you get it Craig, there is no we, at least there isn't now which you made very clear". Manny I. NO Craig! I don't want to hear you worthless apology, so mind your own business and get the hell away from me. Manny turned away from Craig and started to walk away, but Craig stepped in her path. "Move or ill make you move," she warned. When he didn't Manny pushed him out of her away. Surprised and hurt by her action Craig watched Manny walk out the door.  
  
~Once again thank you for the great reviews and please keep them coming, I will write more when I get a chance~ 


	3. Chapter 3 A call for help

Chapter 3 A Call for Help  
  
Manny opened the door and felt the gust of fresh air hit her face. As she walked down the steps she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she knew that she had to get home but her emotions were getting the best of her. As one tear slipped down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "Manny" a voice called from behind. Manny ran as fast as she could she had to get home before she broke down. The running made her stomach hurt even more but she ignored the pain and kept running. " Manny" the voice called out again, Manny ran faster and faster but she could still hear the voice calling her and it sounded closer every time. When Manny was positive she wasn't being followed anymore she stopped to catch her breath. As she looked around she realized she was at the park before she could take off running again she felt a cold arm grab her from behind. "Don't scream" the voice ordered.  
  
Meanwhile Craig was trying to figure out what to do. "Man she sure was in a lot of pain, I wonder if she went to the hospital," Craig thought to himself. He decided to do the only thing he could think of doing he reached into his pocket grabbed his cell phone and dialed the only number that came into his mind.  
  
Phone call  
  
Emma: Hello Nelson and Simpson residence (yes in my story spike and snake are married)  
  
Craig: Emma I need to talk to you its about Manny  
  
Emma: (worried) what's wrong Craig?  
  
Craig knew that if he told Emma the whole story not only would they not find Manny in time.  
  
Craig: Emma, Manny is gone and I think you need to find her before its too late.  
  
Once again thanks for all the great replies, and I will continue as soon as I get some feedback on this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 A friend to the rescue

Chapter 4 A Friend to the Rescue  
  
Manny struggled to get free but it was no use. Manny wanted to cry, "how could this be happening to me, what did I do to deserve this" she thought to herself. Manny felt her captors grip around her left arm loosen and she had an idea, but she had to act fast. Manny used as much force as she had to jab her left arm into her captor's side. Manny saw the strangers cell phone on the ground and quickly picked it up, she was about to call the police when the stranger took off his hat. "J.T" Manny cried. Manny had knocked the wind out of him and he was trying to catch his breath. "Yes" he choked out. Manny eyes grew wide and by the look on her face J.T could tell she was pissed. " How dare you scare me to death like that, do you have any idea what was gong through my mind when you grabbed me, I thought you were going to ." Manny fell to the floor she couldn't handle it anymore there was just too much pain and sadness she just couldn't hold her tears any longer. She put her head in her hands and started to cry, her cries turned into sobs and her sobs turned hysterics. J.T knelt down beside her and tapped her shoulder, Manny looked up the tears still streaming down her face. " Manny I'm so sorry I. "J.T" Manny said in a soft tone "just hold me ok". J.T put Manny into her arms and whispered, " I won't let you go I promise".  
  
Sorry it's not my best chapter and that its kind of short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Thanks for all the great reviews and I will continue as soon as I have time. 


	5. Chapter 5 the search

I do not own any of the Degrassi characters  
  
Chapter 5 The search  
  
Craig was getting desperate he had to find Manny, he had a bad feeling something had happened to her, so when he called Emma he was so sure she could help him, but they had to hurry. "Craig what's wrong" Emma said trying to keep her voice calm but she was very worried about her best friend. The longer Craig talked to Emma the more he worried for Manny so before Emma could say another word Craig said the only thing he could think of "Manny is gone and I think you should go find her before its too late". Emma was now frantic "before what s too late, Craig your scaring me what happened to Manny, did you do this Craig, Did you, Craig answer me! Craig wasn't to proud of what he said next but Emma just had to find Manny she just had to, "Emma just shut up and find her" Craig yelled and then he hung up the phone. " Craig, Craig, Craig.. ugh Emma slammed the phone down. Emma's mind raced what is wrong with Manny she wondered was she hurt, was she lost before she went into total panic mode Emma decided to call Manny's house. "Santos residence" Manny's mom voice sounded cheerful so Emma knew that she didn't know where Manny was but she decided to ask any way. " Is Manny there?" No dear she is at that Spirit Squad, she will be home an hour or so do you want me to tell her you called? Emma thought it over and decided this was too urgent she would go to the high school and see if Manny was really at practice "oh no that's ok Mrs. Santos ill talk to her later, I have to go bye", "Bye dear come over for dinner some time ok Me and Carlos (Manny's dad I named him myself) would love to have you over" before Emma could answer Mrs. Santos hung up. Emma ran out of the house without as much of a goodbye to spike or snake, she would apologize later she decided. Emma ran as fast she could towards the school, as she turned the corner she ran straight into what seemed like a wall and fell to the ground.  
  
But was it a wall?  
  
ok tell me what you think of this chapter!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Sleeping Beauty awakes

Chapter 6 Sleeping Beauty awakes  
  
~ In the Park~  
  
As Jt held Manny in his arms, he couldn't help wondering why she was in so much pain. He had tried to ask her but instead of answering the question she just buried her head into his shoulder and cried louder. Jt looked at his watch and realized that they had been out there for almost an hour. Jt smiled he wasn't sure when it happened but he realized Manny's cries had stopped and all he could hear was the soft sound of her breathing. It was then that he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Jt had never felt this close to anyone before especially Manny Santos; he had the sudden urge to protect her from anyone and everyone. "When she tells me what happened I will make sure I doesn't happen again," Jt thought to himself. " Ill never let anyone hurt you again Manny I promise" Jt whispered.  
  
Manny smiled dreamily and slowly opened her eyes. " Hey there beautiful" Jt said. Manny stretched out her arms "mmmn what time is it" she asked. Jt smiled "Its almost four, we have been out here for about an hour" he replied. Manny tried to sit up but she became so dizzy that she had to lie back down. "Hey you ok" Jt asked in a worried tone, Manny didn't say anything she closed her eyes hoping this dizzy spell would go away, but instead all of the memories of the previous hour replayed into her head. "Its not the locker I don't like its you ..We need to take you to a doctor.. Don't scream" Manny was so confused she opened her eyes and saw a very worried Jt. She tried to sit back up again and this time with the help of Jt she was successful. "Jt why on earth did you grab me, do you realize how scared I was" Manny snapped. Jt was surprised how can one girl go from being totally hysterical one minute and angry the next, must be her hormones he thought to himself. "Jt answer me," Manny said getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Manny I didn't mean to scare you I was sitting outside on the steps when you came running out of the school, I saw how upset you were and I wanted to help but when I called your name you ignored me and just kept running, so I decided to follow you and when I realized you were headed towards the park I took the short cut to beat you there and when I grabbed you I was just trying to get your attention but then you were so frantic that I knew if I didn't say something you were going to scream so that's why I said don't scream, I honestly didn't mean to scare you and when I realized that's what I did I felt completely guilty but I was never going to hurt you Manny (he reaches out for her hand and looks into her brown eyes) I could never hurt you. Manny sighed now she felt like the guilty one " Jt I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you involved in this Manny tried to stand up but the dizzy feeling came back as she stood she could feel her self falling. "Whoa there Jt said as he caught her in his arms "I don't want to sound like a broken record or anything but are you sure your ok". Manny nodded " I think its because I didn't have much to eat today", Do you want me to go get you something Jt asked. Manny thought about it, but declined his offer "no I brought a snack for. O my god Manny gasped. "What, what is it Manny" Jt asked getting more worried by the second. "Spirit Squad Jt my snack is for Spirit squad I totally forgot I had practice today, Paige is going to kill me" 


	7. Chapter 7 Late

Recap: Jt I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you involved in this Manny tried to stand up but the dizzy feeling came back as she stood she could feel her self falling. "Whoa there Jt said as he caught her in his arms "I don't want to sound like a broken record or anything but are you sure your ok". Manny nodded " I think its because I didn't have much to eat today", Do you want me to go get you something Jt asked. Manny thought about it, but declined his offer "no I brought a snack for. O my god Manny gasped. "What, what is it Manny" Jt asked getting more worried by the second. "Spirit Squad Jt my snack is for Spirit squad I totally forgot I had practice today, Paige is going to kill me"  
  
Chapter 6 I'm Late  
  
" Jt I have to go if I miss this practice Paige will torment me for the rest of the year" Manny rambled. Manny was about to grab her back pack but she couldn't find it. She turned around and saw Jt holding it. "here" he said, Manny smiled and gave Jt a kiss on the cheek "thanks" Jt couldn't move he watched as Manny began to sprint towards the school. "Any time Manny Any time" by the time Jt had said that Manny was gone JT touched his cheek and smiled this was going to be a great day. Emma woke up with a huge headache. "Oh man what did I hit" she said aloud, "Me" a voice answered. Emma opened her eyes and saw Craig standing in front of her he reached out his hand and helped her to her feet. It only took Emma a couple of mintues before her memory kicked back in. "Oh my god Craig Manny Manny we have to find Manny what if she's hurt or worse Emma spat out. "Well she is already hurt" Craig said in a guilty voice. Emma looked at him with a confused expression on her face but before she could say anything a dark haired girl ran right into her knocking Emma back on the ground. As Emma got up she realized she knew who that girl was. " Craig Craig did you see that girl" Craig was to busy feeling guilty to realize what had happened "huh what" he said. "Craig that was Manny the girl that ran into me was Manny". Craig now being more alert "You saw her which way did she go" Emma pointed towards the direction of the school. " Well lets go then" Craig said. Manny ran all the way towards the school. She could already imagine what was going to happen when she got in the gym. First the coach would probably give her a long lecture then Paige would make some remark about her responsibilities to the squad. "Oh God, what if they kick me off the spirit squad" just the thought of that made her want to cry. Spirit Squad was the only thing that was hers and now once she stepped through those double doors she could have it all taken away from her. Manny hesitated as she opened the door, "Well here goes nothing" she whispered.  
  
Well I know it took me awhile but I hope you guys like it feed back is always welcome!! ( 


End file.
